Doppelganger
by trinchardin
Summary: Sequel to "The Heart Remembers" - Two's a couple, three's a crowd...what about four or five?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
Rob1, that was a hell of a 3rd chapter! Can't wait to read the next thing you've got lined up for Ian. ^_^ And people, thanks for the comments you sent me on my last chapter of 'The Heart Remembers'. I just read it when I returned from the beach and so went on to start with the promised sequel - this. I hope you guys aren't disappointed. It's a rough start and I know I've got to polish it up, so be ready for a re-posted version after I read your reviews. *hint, hint* ^_^ But, I'm afraid you guys will have to wait some time. I forgot that my family's set a short trip to the mountains and I might be gone for around a week or so. Hope to get back on track after that though. Guess, that's all for now. Cya! ^_^  
  
Doppelganger  
Prologue: Kenneth Irons  
  
She was six when I first met her.   
  
She was a precocious child - a dimpled mischief-maker with sparkling emerald eyes and the cheeky smile of a cherub. That was what caught my eye amidst the sea of children when I was 'playing the patron' at a local orphanage. The Blade had left its mark on me already and it called to the one who would be its Wielder. I felt it and she must have sensed it as well for she turned to look me in the eye - something no mere child has ever been able to do. And at once, I knew I'd found the new Wielder.  
  
By then, I'd given up on the plan to find a woman who could wield the Blade and who I could win over. Dominique Boucher showed me that only a true Wielder could own the Blade. But, I'd found true Wielders - as in the case of dear departed Elizabeth - to be...unwieldy people. Hn. So, I sought another solution and found it in gene manipulation. After all, why not create the perfect Wielder? A woman with the genes of both Elizabeth and her successor - how could the Blade resist that?  
  
But, as time passed, I found that such a thing was easier said than done. The good doctor, whose help I enlisted, failed time and time again. The gene sample I'd obtained from the young Wielder was diminishing and somehow my watchers had lost track of her through a trail of foster homes. So, I had him store what little was left until I could concieve a new idea.  
  
As the years went by, I came across another child. He had no name, no family, nothing at all to call his own. So, I took him in and trained him into the ideal servant. I taught him of the Blade first, then I sent him to the Special Forces, where he served for some time. When his time was done, he returned to me. And it was in time for the reappearance of the Wielder. It was written in a tome that dated to an unknown time. The original had been lost centuries earlier, but I'd obtained the last replica through means that left a lot of buried bodies. So, I was more than ready when the Blade found its way to her. I let the watchers of old resume their sentry duty, even as I sent my warrior to guard her.  
  
It was those watchers who told me of the latter's failings as he fell for the Wielder. Then, I knew I had to think fast. I could not control the new Wielder anymore than I could control her predecessor - but I could control her clone.   
  
To prevent wasting the remaining gene sample, I instructed the doctor to test it on my warrior first. It went well - except he was more agressive and needed medication to function at all. That would have warranted another trial, but time was running out so I took a risk and went on with the last of the sample.  
  
The second Sara was 'born' the year the real one lost her memory in a hit-and-run accident. She was normal in comparison to the other clone. She had an insecurity complex, but I had no problem with that. However, I saw Sara's amnesia as another chance and so set her clone aside. But, when the cards came down, I was left with holding an empty bag. Not only had I lost the Wielder, but she'd stolen my warrior as well. He'd spent the night with her just yesterday and I should think she owns him by now. Looks like I'll have to settle for the seconds - and try to make first place. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
Thanks to Divamercury, roguegal17, and Spin for their lovely reviews! Those short sentences are part of the reason I write. It's nice to know people appreciate whatever creative mess you've managed to toss together. Love you guys! Here's the 1st chapter to keep you happy while I'm gone for some time. Promise to post as soon as possible! Cya! ^_^  
  
Doppelganger  
Chapter 1  
  
He lies with ease, the serpent-tongue.  
  
He tells her that she's the real Wielder. The Blade belongs to her and so she must claim it. She will listen to him, of course. She knows no better. He is her world. But, to me, he is nothing more than a master I must obey, at the same time, abhor. He thinks he can control me with the medication Dr. Immo pumps into me, but I know the truth. I know I'm a clone just like she is - just copies of the real McCoy. And like my master said, "To know is to control." So, I have some control over my destiny. It does not dictate me, like it does my counterpart. But, I'm still connected to them - all of them. I must do as Irons says as much as I want to see his blood flow... I am torn between two mistresses I adore... And I envy the real me, the one who's earned the love of the Wielder.   
  
My Sara, the one Irons calls Sandra, only sees me as someone meant to serve her. She may care, but she does not love me. She is blinded by Irons and his apparent control to meddle with our lives. He's got her wrapped around his finger with her love for him. I hate him for that, for taking what's meant to be mine. But, I hate her more for making me want her. Perhaps, destiny has a stronger hold than I thought for I did not choose to love her. I just did.   
  
I still do.  
  
"Nottingham."  
  
She calls and I come, like an unrequited love...or some submissive pet. But, one may still bite the hand that feeds it. I love her... I hate her...  
  
I need her.  
  
I follow her down the hall to the training room. Various weapons from different eras line one side of the room. Mirrors cover the other three to hide soundproof walls. It's high ceiling peaks in a glass dome with supporting steel beams. Catwalks go about the room at all sides for an observer to watch from. Irons often comes in to do so. I never see him, but I can sense him when he does. There is a dark aura about him that cannot escape me.   
  
He's not here now. I'm almost certain he's in his study, plotting and planning against the Wielder and her protector. So, I push him from my mind and focus on the session. Sandra and I take a katana each and go into the steady rhythm of our regular kata routine. Then, we step onto the mat to face each other. For a moment, we just stand there, studying each other for a weakness in defense. Next thing I know, she lashes out with her katana. It almost catches me, but I leap out just in time to avoid and counter it.  
  
This sparring goes on for a few more minutes until I finally let her win. Irons calls it building up her confidence. I call it misleading her. Well, sooner or later she'll catch on and demand a fair fight. She's sharp for all her insecurities. I just hope this doesn't go on for too long. It could cause her to overestimate her own skills and so weaken her. Overconfidence is never a wise state of mind.   
  
"Well done."  
  
I immediately turn to face the direction of the voice from above. I sensed his entrance just minutes ago but let it pass. Now, I stand at attention with my eyes directed to the floor. Even without looking up I know that Sandra's gaze is directed at Irons with a look of pure adoration. It sickens me. Her whole world revolves around him...as mine revolves around hers. As long as he owns her...  
  
He owns me.  
  
"Come to my study. We have certain matters to discuss."  
  
Only then do I look up and I catch the smile she saves just for him. He returns it with one of his own - a farce of such an expression. I'd love to tear it off his face. He doesn't deserve her smiles. He doesn't deserve her. Period. ...And I'm not saying that -I- deserve her either. I know better than that and as envious as I am of my counterpart, I wonder at how he can be so presumptuous as to think he is worthy of her.  
  
I follow my lady into Irons' study and stay in the shadows as she comes to stand before his desk. He never lets her come any closer and she never asks to do so. I know it's his way of subtly showing her who's in control.  
  
Bastard.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes. I've sent some people to watch your pretender. She's recruited Sean's..." He gestures at me. "...twin brother. He thinks that he's the one destined to be her protecter. But, Sean's the real one as you are the true Wielder. As such, he shall help you to eliminate these pretenders."  
  
"Even his own brother?"  
  
Irons starts in surprise as I hide a smile. At times, Irons forgets that, unlike him, she has scruples. And whether he likes it or not, he can't change that because doing so would increase the risk that the Blade will reject her.  
  
"His brother turned his back on us," Irons says smoothly, regaining his composure. "He knows what is to come. In fact, he expects it."  
  
"As you say. ...So, what will we do with them?" Sandra asks softly.  
  
"We shall ensnare them in a trap of their own device. They stay in the shadows, so we shall follow them there. They shan't even see us coming. Your pretender has the Blade, so she has some advantage. But, we can still win. Sean will deal with his brother first. Once she is without her protector, you can deal with her yourself."  
  
Sandra nods reluctantly as Irons gives her a chilling smile. I know she doesn't like the idea of killing anyone. True Wielder's blood runs through her after all. But, I also know she'll do it for Irons. I wonder if he knows how he's dragging this angel down with him. ...I think he does.  
  
Damn him.  
  
Well, the day will come when Sara and my beloved 'brother' will no longer be a problem. The Blade will be Sandra's. And then, perhaps, I can arrange a little accident for my 'master'. In her sorrow, who else will she go to?  
  
I suppress a smile and force myself to remain stoic as Irons dismisses my lady. Then, he turns to give me a significant look. I nod and withdraw deeper into the shadows where I will not be seen. Minutes later, my 'brother' arrives with an unreadable expression on his face. But, we all know why he is here tonight. He's leaving us once and for all. And -that- is the only reason for my very existence. If he'd stayed loyal, it would be he at my Lady Sandra's side. Just another reason to hate him.  
  
They start to talk and in the shadows, I strain to hear. But, this place prevents that as much as it conceals me from the other's detection. Cursing softly, I force myself to stay still. I wouldn't want to catch -his- attention. But, despite the dim lights, I can see Irons and I'm just waiting for his signal. Tonight's as good as any night to get my 'brother' out of the picture. So, I wait and when he starts to leave, I tense and search for a sign to step out and finish this.  
  
But, nothing.  
  
My dear 'brother' just leaves, alive and unharmed. Irons lets me simmer in the shadows for a few moments, then he calls me forward.  
  
"Nottingham."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"It's not yet time. I will tell you when to strike...but, for now, let the Wielder have him a little longer. Let her savor the sweetness so that it may be even more bitter when the moment comes."  
  
As a cruel smile curled on his lips, something flickered on his face. It was a mixture of the hunger for greatness, the egoism that comes with it, and...perhaps just pure and simple insanity. I shudder inside as he dismisses me. As I leave, I swear I'll never turn my back on him - at least not until I'm sure he's six feet under so he can't stab me in the back. And even then...I'm sure he'll find a way to have the last say. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
Wow, people! I'm gone for some time and I've got tons of reviews - YEAH!!! - two chapters each from Divamercury and Yarvarni, AND a chapter from Spin! Love you guys! And thanks a bunch to those who wrote reviews! Love you too! I'm totally stressed from about eight or so hours of claustrophobic car travel - hate those rides! *shudders* But, I'm now inspired to type out the chapter I wrote down while I was gone. Hope you guys enjoy it! ^_^  
  
Doppelganger  
Chapter 2  
  
Tonight is the first I've not watched over my Lady as she slept.  
  
Instead, Irons has sent me to watch the Wielder and her lover. So, I stand in the damp and cold of a rooftop overlooking their apartment. The last winter snow slowly turns to mush underneath my feet as spring makes iself known. But, there's still an edge to the evening wind. It's really not the best of nights to be left out in the cold. My 'brother', on the other hand, is warm as toast in the Wielder's embrace. Yet another item on the list of grievances against my beloved 'brother'. Why does Fate favor him so?  
  
Well, it's not like it'll last long. Fate is fickle. ...Perhaps, if he wasn't in the way, I'd leave him alone. But, he protects the Wielder and she has the Blade. That belongs to my Lady. After Irons is gone, it'll be her life and mine will be protecting her. It is the way of things. Call it what you may. There's no changing what is meant to be. And we were meant to be. I know it. It is in my blood as it is in hers...and my 'brother's' and the Wielder's. Too bad, there can't be two sets at the same time.  
  
Too bad for -them-.  
  
He stirs in his sleep. I start to sneer at how he's let his guard down. Then, I tense when he suddenly rises and appears at the window. Stepping deeper into the shadows, I try not to catch his eye. The brown orbs glow in the darkness and seem to search just for me. After several drawn out seconds, he steps back and I exhale only to curse when he lets down the blinds. As if to taunt me further, a light rain starts to fall. I clutch my coat closer and wonder what my twin did on nights such as this. On the outside looking in...watching what seems just outside one's grasp... But, he's inside now and I'm the one looking in...  
  
I wonder if I'll ever have what he has.  
  
  
"Now is the time."  
  
I let a smirk cross my face when I hear those words. After a cold, uncomfortable night, it's nice to have good news. And this is -definitely- good news.  
  
"Sandra..." She nods from next to me. "...You will make a call while the pretender is at work. Nottingham's brother will answer and as the pretender, you will tell him you're in danger and in need of his help. Stay on the line as short as possible. The longer you stay, the longer for him to find out you're not her. But, give him this address..." He hands her a scribbled sheet. "...and then hang up on him. Understood?"  
  
She nods and Irons turns to me.  
  
"That's when you step in. You're to go to that address..." He hands me a copy of the first sheet. "...and capture your brother. Bring him here and put him downstairs."   
  
I tense at that. 'Downstairs' doesn't have very good memories for me and I'm sure my 'brother' shares those sentiments. I can almost pity him... Almost. Ha.  
  
"...After that, I want you..." Sandra again. "...to show yourself and make it appear as if the pretender has betrayed him. ...It shouldn't be too hard, I'm sure."  
  
Irons eyes Sandra sharply. She clearly doesn't like the idea, but she just bites her lip and nods.  
  
"That way," he continues, complete with a feral smile, "he won't think of leaving. And while he's enjoying his stay, the pretender shall find him missing and a hunting she shall go. Nottingham, of course, will be nice enough to leave Sara Sherlock some clues. Just don't be too obvious, Nottingham. She's as sharp as Sandra here."  
  
The comment's definitely indifferent, but Sandra's practically beaming. How the -hell- does he do that?  
  
"So, you better be practicing if you want the Blade back, Sandra."  
  
And how -dare- he do -that-? He doesn't even care when her face falls at his words. I run yet another death scenario through my head, just dying - pun intended - to finish Irons right here and now. ...But, I know I'm not yet ready and the Blade is still in the Wielder's hands. Everything has a time and place and I'm willing to wait for that. Irons will have to fall sooner or later.   
  
I just hope it's sooner rather than later and that it won't be too late for my Lady...my angel. The feelings I have for her have grown even stronger ever since I've started to watch my twin. When he's with his Lady, it's as if there's two of him - one serving, another loving. How could he have her as both Wielder and lover? I've always envied him, but now, it's worse. It's not just because I realize how much more he has... No. There's more to it. Finally, I know -why- I've always felt that way. Ever since I was created, he was constantly the better one... The first... The original... The one with -everything-. No matter what hit him, he always found a way to come back. But, the heart of the matter is that in a way...I -am- him. And because of that, he has everything that should be mine. So, why...just tell me...   
  
Why do I have nothing?  
  
"Let's give them another hour, Sandra." I hear Irons say after checking his watch. "...But, Nottingham, you may go now and start your work."  
  
"Yes, sir." 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
Damn. FF.net's down. Better be up soon... *hours later* YEAH! It's back on-line! Thanks to those who reviewed! Nice to know the people aren't straying from their character profiles. Hope you enjoy this new edition! ^_^  
  
Doppelganger  
Chapter 3  
  
I sit in the shadows, waiting. The watchers are also scattered all about the warehouse, while a mannequin keeps me company. Bound tight with Blade 'missing', it poses underneath the light of a swinging ceiling lamp. Made in the image of the ones we love even I could be fooled for a few seconds. That's all the time I have to overcome my beloved 'brother'.  
  
Before I left, I asked Irons why we didn't just have Sandra pose as the Wielder. It would definitely lessen the chances of my 'brother' realizing this was a trap. But, Irons said that he might also see that Sandra wasn't the Wielder, which would ruin everything. He said it sharply, as a rebuke...as if I should have known better - and I should have.   
  
I wonder if I'm being weakened by what I feel for my Lady. Does my 'brother' share that? He seems to hold steady in both roles and yet, I wouldn't be surprised if at times he feels as torn as I am. So, between us, there's a fair playing field of sorts. He has his Lady's love to strengthen his resolve, while I have my Lady to defend even at the cost of a wretched life she shall not mourn or miss.  
  
I hear the muffled sounds of a struggle.  
  
He's coming.  
  
The door comes crashing down and he storms in, this knight in tarnished armor. But, when he sees the unmoving mannequin, he halts in mid-stride and his face... I cannot describe the expression, I just hope I never need to feel what he seems to be feeling. I snap out of my study and silently step out to lash at him. To his credit, he swiftly turns to confront me. But, he is taken aback by our shared features and with that element of surprise, I easily render him unconscious.   
  
Taking my phone from my pocket, I dial a familiar number.  
  
"Is it done?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Then, come."  
  
  
When my twin recovered, he ignored me and our traumatizingly memorable surroundings. Instead, he seemed to be attempting to connect with the Wielder, a possibility I couldn't allow. So, I considered knocking him around a few times. But, before I could take pleasure in that, a harsh hiss sounded as the steel doors slid open behind me.   
  
I turn and bow low when I see my Lady enter. As she steps in, she gives me one of her regal nods and then stops to stand before our prisoner at the edge of dark and light. I position myself just a step behind her for a perfect viewing spot of my twin. So, I easily see the fast transformation on his face - elation...fear for her...false realization...then, a final hurrah of hurt and betrayal. The high from that metamorphosis overwhelms me. But, the moment is fleeting, rapidly replaced by the cold splash of an ominous premonition.  
  
"Did you really think you were worthy?" She sneers, her tone eerily reminiscent of Irons. "It was a test - and you failed."  
  
His face is vacant now, but his averted eyes say enough.  
  
"Well, Kenneth..." I shudder at the hint of a smile in her voice. "...seems to share the same problem with wayward servants. So, he made Sean for me..."   
  
Here, she slips her arm around my shoulders and I wonder whether or not she feels that irrepressible shiver at her soft touch.  
  
"...You've been weighed and found wanting. Accept your failings."  
  
"I accept," he says softly in submission.   
  
For a moment, the mask on my Lady's face slips. She hates what she's doing...how she's destroying him... But, she doesn't hate the one who made her do it. Only I feel that hatred. ...Damn Irons. He shall pay for each moment he has caused her pain. I swear to do that, even if I must do it with my dying breath.  
  
Fortunately for my Lady, my 'brother' is too torn to notice her slip and she leaves before she can betray herself any further - but, not without one last parting shot at him.  
  
"I never loved you."  
  
My eyes close as the darkness absorbs her soft, yet razor-sharp, whisper. It was as if those words were meant for me. ...And maybe - just maybe - they were. A line Irons slipped in for my Lady to say just to remind me who was in control.  
  
F*ck him.  
  
I force those thoughts away, burying the hurt and storing the anger. I'll need the last when I finish Irons. But, now isn't the time to think of that. I can't show my twin any weaknesses on my part. I have to remember that I have to get through him before Irons. Right now, he doesn't look like much. But, I know that behind that picture of despair is also a cold-blooded killer, who'd die for his Lady as I'd die for mine. We do what we do for the same reason, a love for two women who are really one. So, I can understand his position. But, what I can't understand is...  
  
"Why didn't you stay away?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why didn't you stay away from her? Our duty is to guard her, our place behind her - not beside her."  
  
"So, you're asking me why I went to her?"   
  
I nod and he buries his face in his hands.  
  
"Because... I love her. I've always loved her and I always will. -Always-," he repeats, his eyes piercing through me. Then, they fall to the floor. "And no one's ever loved me before her. ...At least, I thought she loved me. She said so..."  
  
He trails off and falls silent for a moment. Then, his eyes suddenly rise and focus on me. His formerly soft tone sharpens.  
  
"She might do things you don't like, things that go against you and what you believe in. That isn't important. What matters is protecting her at all costs - even from herself. Swear to me that you will. None of us may be truly worthy of standing by her, but someone must. That is our task. So, swear it!"  
  
"I swear."  
  
"So, do not make the same mistake I did."  
  
"You mean I shouldn't love her?"  
  
"No... That love...that was what drove me."  
  
"Then, what are you telling me?"  
  
"That you should never break the silence."  
  
He himself falls silent once more. Our conversation is over.   
  
As I stand in the shadows, I absorb what he said. He's right, I know. We will always love our respective Ladies, but we must never forget our place least we ruin ourselves. The other came so close to his Lady and yet, that was what brought him here. His love broke the boundaries to cloud both mind and judgment. He cannot continue to serve his Lady this way and without him, she will fall for she needs him, too. My Lady does not share those sentiments for me. I need not fear her falling, but I must guard from going too far with my love least I drag her down. At least, I've learned that.  
  
Lord, what fools these mortals be! ...Shakespeare always did have a way with words. Yes, Puck, we are fools.   
  
Fools in love. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
Thanks to those faithful reviewers - Divamercury, Spin, and roguegal17! Love you guys! Hope those other readers out there - are there any? O_o - are enjoying this, too. Anyway, here's #4.   
  
Doppelganger  
Chapter 4  
  
Job done, Irons summons me to the upper floors. So, I stand behind him as we wait for the Wielder. Sandra is just a level below in the main hall. We can see her from the overhanging gallery as she sits in a chair, the picture of poise. But, I notice her unconscious flexing of fingers. She's nervous, not a good thing. If only I could go to her...  
  
As if he reads my mind, Irons looks up from his chair and arches an eyebrow at me. At that, I bow my head and force myself to remain still. In a way, he is right. If my Lady is to be the new Wielder, she must face the other on her own. But, if she should fail... No. She cannot. She's been trained by the best for this moment. Sure, the Wielder has the Blade, but she's also distressed by the loss of her lover.   
  
Yes, my Lady will win.   
  
She has to.  
  
The slam of the front door echoes through the house. Talk about the lack of subtlety. But, I'm sure she knows we expect her. It's been a few hours since I left a trail leading here. I'm surprised it hasn't gone cold yet. Either the Wielder has better things to do or she's losing her touch. Hn.  
  
"Irons!"  
  
Ah, here she is in all her splendor. Ha. Frankly, I find nothing remarkable about the Wielder but her resemblance to my Lady. She lacks the polish Irons has infused into Sandra. ...Fine, so I'm biased, but I don't know what the Wielder is trying to prove with her bad-ass attitude.  
  
"Irons!"   
  
She hasn't seen my Lady yet, but as she scans the gallery, she spots Irons and her eyes narrow. But, they widen soon enough when she sees me. Her face pales and for a moment, she is completely unsure of herself. I flash her a predator's smile. We've got her right where we want her.  
  
"I believe you've found Kenneth," my Lady smoothly steps in. "But, I'm the one who invited you over...with a little help from your lover."  
  
The Wielder's face has turned another shade paler as her hands curl up in fists at her sides. This would be better than my 'brother's' reaction if she didn't remind me so much of my Lady.  
  
"You see," continues my Lady, "you have something that belongs to me and I want it back."  
  
"Who... What are you?"  
  
"I am you...pretender."  
  
"You can't be me."  
  
"But, I am. You've stolen my place as the Wielder and now, I want it back. Hand me the Blade."  
  
"Never," she hisses.  
  
Her initial shock has turned to anger. I wonder if her rage will help her...or destroy her. This is the final test for my Lady. I pray she does not fail.   
  
Failure means her death.  
  
The Blade transforms from bracelet to gauntlet on the Wielder's wrist. The bloodstone opens and the sharp edge slides out. Holding her arm away, she approaches my Lady. She herself is readying herself for the assault to come. Her katana hisses as its steel is unsheated. The pair circle each other for some time, then the Wielder grown impatient leaps at my Lady and the fight begins in earnest. Metal clashes loudly against metal.   
  
For a moment, only they meet. Then, a sidestep too late and the Wielder curses, withdrawing with injured shoulder. My Lady merely presses on and swipes again at the other's sword arm. The Wielder is faster this time and skips back, still slashing away with the Blade. Avoiding a blow, my Lady ducks and then delivers a sharp kick at the other's abdomen. Breath knocked out of her, the Wielder steps back to catch it, her arm still held out defensively.  
  
I can almost taste victory in my mouth.  
  
Then, I realize that Irons has started to speak to me. His eyes are still intent on the fight, but he talks in an almost absentminded manner.  
  
"I made a mistake you know..."  
  
What the hell is he saying?  
  
"...I created a Wielder I could control..."  
  
Isn't that what he wanted?  
  
"...but then, I realized that - "  
  
But what? I start to ask.  
  
Then, I see that the Blade has fallen from the Wielder's arm. I step forward in anticipation to see the joy on my Lady's face. Undaunted, the Wielder snatches the nearest available weapon, a steel curtain rod. Twirling it with one hand, she shouts and holds it high as she goes head on after my Lady. She has nothing to lose anymore and that urges her on.   
  
Should I be worried for my Lady?  
  
I continue to watch as her face turns from joy to worry. I'm certain she wonders why the other still persists. I don't think she understands that the Wielder has lost control. That confusion unbalances her and she almost has her head knocked off by a blow of the rod. She's suddenly unsure of what to do in the face of this demented opponent. My hands clench at how fast she's losing the ground she's just earned.  
  
"...I realized that such a Wielder is useless."  
  
I turn to look at Irons.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"She cannot push the Blade to its full potential." He shrugs carelessly. "So, I've decided to settle for one that can, no matter how difficult she is. And with her lover out of the way, it'll be easier for me."  
  
"You mean - "  
  
"You've outlived your use."  
  
I feel a sharp pain run through me. Looking down, I see a dark mark spread across my chest. As I fall backwards, he turns towards the two below and raises his revolver again to aim at one of them.  
  
A shot rings out. No... 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
Thanks to the usual suspects! ^_^ Love your reviews. And nice to see you and your sequel, Jady! I also see that Ian has been 'rescued', Divamercury! ^_^ Glad to have him back! Looks like he's doing just as well with Yarvarni! Hope to be hearing more from you guys! And let's not forget Spin! Glad to see our favorite pair together again! Cheers, man! Anyway, here's another chapter your way, folks! Sorry, it took forever to get it in writing!  
  
Doppelganger  
Chapter 5  
  
A scream...silence.  
  
Irons smirks at me then turns to descend the set of spiral stairs to the lower level. Clutching at hope, I force myself to my feet and follow. I hold my hand to my wound as I do, lightheaded at the blood loss. The pain that shoots through me is nothing. I just have to know if she still lives. That's all that matters. I lean against her empty seat and watch powerlessly as Irons approaches her. She lies on the marble floor like a shattered porcelain piece, head lolling to one side as she too watches him.   
  
Yes, she lives. But, at the sight of the pain on her face, I would wish otherwise. Why must she suffer so? She does not deserve this.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was wrong. Fate was right."  
  
He shrugs his shoulders at her, unconcerned, then bends to snatch the Blade from the floor. For a moment, he simply stares at the bracelet, the hunger in his eyes laid bare. Then, he recovers and comes closer to my Lady's own twin. She has not stirred since the shot went through the air past her to hit its target. The rod has fallen from her limp hands and her eyes are unfocused as if she sees nothing of what is happening around her. When Irons holds the Blade out to her, she just stares straight ahead, oblivious. Then, he moves to touch her. But, before he can do so, another shot whistles through the air. He steps back in surprise, one hand on his grazed face and the other clutching the Blade tightly.  
  
"Nottingham."  
  
"That's me. Get away from her."  
  
Irons' face contorts in fury and his head snaps my way. But, I've become immune to his glares and I just look blankly back at him.  
  
"Why is he still alive?"  
  
"You never said you wanted him dead."  
  
"Well, I'm saying it now," he hisses.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" He blinks, not understanding.  
  
"I. Said. No. ...Why don't you do it yourself?"  
  
"Ian..."   
  
The Wielder slowly comes to her senses, staring unbelievingly at my twin. His face softens in a smile. But, before he can respond, Irons whips up his revolver and aims it at him.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
He fires.  
  
For a moment, all is silent.   
  
I laugh.  
  
"I remember now," I say sardonically. "You never have had more than two shots there because you just finish whatever Ian or I have started. Well, aw shucks for that."  
  
"That's too bad for you, -sir-," Ian remarks, having recovered. "Because -I- have more than two."  
  
Raising his gun, he aims it at Irons.  
  
"You may have the upper hand now, but see how long you can keep it - when I have this," Irons taunts as he holds out the Blade. Smirking, he snaps his fingers and shouts, "Lights off!"  
  
When the entire room is thrust into darkness, all is chaos. I stay low with my Lady as a shot sounds and shouts clash with fleeing footsteps. Then, I hear the sound of Ian's voice.  
  
"Lights on!"  
  
I slowly open my eyes to adjust to the sudden light and then see to my Lady. Now unconscious, her breathing has become more shallow and her pulse seems to have weakened. I need to get her to a doctor and soon. As if she's read my mind, the Wielder speaks.  
  
"I'll call for help."  
  
"Thank you," I mutter.  
  
My Lady's gone into shock and help can't come too soon. I start to slip off my coat to warm her only to wince as I am reminded of my own wound. Then, my twin removes his coat and covers my Lady with it. His face remains expressionless as I murmur my gratitude. I don't like the idea of being indebted to him, but I would go on my hands and knees to plead if it'll help my Lady.  
  
"We can't stay," he says. "There would be questions asked about us. Questions we can't answer."  
  
I nod in understanding.  
  
"But, what about Irons - and the Blade?"  
  
The other woman looks at my Lady as she says the last. Now, that she knows the truth she doesn't know what to do. I'm sure she sees that my Lady is just as much a part of her as I am of her lover.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll find him and get it back."  
  
"And afterwards?" She asks Ian, her tone softer.  
  
"The Blade must choose," he replies flatly.  
  
He looks warily at me for a reaction, but I just nod in agreement. I know he's right. Still, he seems suspicious and starts to speak. But, his mouth shuts and he shakes his head. Then, his eyes fall on my Lady and his stoic face softens in a slight smile.  
  
"When you swore your word... It was for her."  
  
I nod dumbly.  
  
"If I swore for her, would you swear for mine?"  
  
"I..." For a moment, I hesitate then I look down at my lap and see my Lady's pale face. I nod. "To keep her safe, I would. So, I now swear the oath for your Lady."  
  
"And I swear it for yours."  
  
I can hear the sound of sirens. Help is coming. I can only hope it is not too late. Ian hears it as well and rises to his feet.  
  
"You know where to find us."  
  
I nod and they disappear into the night just as the first of the paramedics barges in. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
Hey, Jady, looks like things are heating up! Who's this mystery child? ...Or am I missing something? Irons is just as scary, Divamercury! And Dante's being his usual bastard self. *snickers* And Rob1 - You. Are. My. Idol. Talk about dark humor! And I wonder what's up with Ian & Sara now, Yarvarni! Man, you guys are overloading me with all your updated chapters! Now, I feel bad about not updating as often. But, here's the 6th chapter right after #5! ^_^  
  
Doppelganger  
Chapter 6  
  
When I woke up, I found myself in a hospital room with a nurse hovering over me. I supposed I should have been flattered having this stunning Florence Nightingale fussing about me - she seemed to think so. After I assured her that I was alright without strangling her, I had to deal with her supposedly cute pouting fit before I could get a good word in.  
  
"I came in with woman. Where is she?"  
  
"You're together?" She sniffs pitifully.  
  
"You could say that," I say in reply.  
  
Another sniff and she yanks away the separating curtain to show my sleeping Lady. Thankfully, the nurse wanders off to seduce some other patient so I can untangle myself from my IV tubes and go near my Lady. I don't know why, but I need to touch her to make sure she's here, that she's real and alright. I've dealt with enough illusions - and self-delusions - to need that assurance. Fine. So, I'm a freak, but I'm her freak.  
  
Even now, she owns me. I wonder when I started loving her, not because it was fate...fortune...destiny...or simply meant to be, but because of who she is inside. I don't love the woman meant to be the Wielder...the woman I was made to watch over...or even the woman I call my Lady, that untouchable statue on a pedestal. With or without the Blade, I love her. I love Sandra with all her little insecurities and imperfections.  
  
I love her.  
  
This is when she's supposed to wake up and I profess my undying love for her. But, she doesn't and I don't.  
  
Still, I say the words aloud just so I can say them in her presence for I know I'll never have the courage to say them when she's awake.  
  
"I love you."  
  
When she wakes, I'm back on my bed, just waiting for her to do so. She doesn't even look my way. Her hand just finds its way to her wound where it hovers for a moment before her tears come. And this time... This time I'm not afraid to approach her. And it's a small comfort when she rests her head on my chest instead of pushing me away. She still loves Irons if she ever really did so. If it's true, I can't stop her from feeling that way. I can only be there for her. And if it's not... Maybe I still have a chance. There's always hope.  
  
  
Some days later, I sign out with Sandra. When we do, I see they've listed us down under the identities Irons made for us when we were created. I wonder if he's traced us that way. If not, I'm sure it's because our own watchers have never left us. I'm sure Sandra notices how uptight I've been with our medication and nourishment. But, she hasn't said a word since she woke up. She actually acts catatonic. And that's why it took a lot of persuasion to let the doctors release her as well.   
  
I couldn't very well leave her behind. Irons may have left us alone during our hospital stay, but that doesn't mean he's forgotten us - or that he won't use us in some plot to retrieve his precious Wielder. It's actually some consolation that it's the other one that he wants. It's less troublesome for me, but I won't let down my guard - or forget the oath I swore. Out there, my twin is waiting if not already acting on his Lady's behalf. I will help him not just because of our oath, but because Irons' demise is the only way to keep Sandra safe.  
  
Whether she wants to be kept safe is another thing entirely.  
  
Whenever I watch her, I don't just look for some external danger anymore. I also watch whatever she does. One day, I saw her staring at me in the mirror as I used my razor blade. I stopped shaving the next day. I guess I'll grow a beard like my 'brother'. ...Fine. Perhaps, I'm paranoid now, but if it'll keep her alive and with me...  
  
"We're here."  
  
I hand the cabbie the amount on the meter and step out of the cab before helping out Sandra. Today, she seems better. She actually smiled when she watched a mother walk by with her baby boy. It was gone the next moment, but I cling to those precious seconds. She holds my hand now as we cross the street, her palm soft and warm in mine. She's even swinging her hands a little. Then, we reach the other end and she lets go. I allow it but still watch her out of the corner of my eye.  
  
At the same time, I keep a sharp eye out for watchers. When I'm certain there aren't any, I walk another circle around the block as a precaution and then slip into an apartment building. At the top floor, I ignore the wooden doors that line the narrow hallway and only stop at the end. A steel door stands there. It's locked, but closer inspection shows it to be forced open. I cautiously take another look around before going through it with Sandra in tow. We climb the steep stairs to be met with a blast of wind as we open the door at the top. The city surrounds us with its skyscapers and empty rooftops as the sky looks down from above.  
  
Just as I expected, they're there, waiting. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, people! They mean a lot to me! ^_^ Anyway, my muse seems to be happy nowadays...or maybe the summer boredom is getting to me. Whatever it is, here's the 7th chapter. Hope you guys like it. ...And Jady, I get what you mean now. ^_^  
  
Doppelganger  
Chapter 7  
  
"Nice."  
  
I look around me another time. This is the perfect place to meet. Not that it's the last place Irons would check. I mean it's the Wielder's apartment building and he's thorough if anything else. But, a rooftop would be a hard place to bug with the elements against you. Besides, I'm sure my 'brother' has scanned this place himself. He doesn't seem the type to let invaders in his homefront.  
  
"We should be safe from any watchers or hidden detection here," he says as if he reads my mind.  
  
"True." I nod. "Unless..."  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"He owns the skies as well."  
  
I look up at the darkening blue above us and smirk slightly.  
  
"The wonders of satellites."  
  
"Hn. I wouldn't put it past him at that to own one just to keep an eye on his little kingdom."  
  
"Well, we all know what a control freak he is," his Lady remarks.  
  
"So, we're a little short on the tech side and in numbers," I agree. "But, we do have mobility."  
  
"We can use that to our advantage - as well as our similarity in appearance." Ian nods. Then, he turns to Sandra. "What about her? Is she with us or not? I should think her choice will influence you."  
  
"I will not force a choice upon her, but I -will- do whatever I have to do to ensure her safety."  
  
"That's quite vague."  
  
"Why do you hate him?"  
  
The three of us turn to face Sandra as she speaks for the first time. Her eyes are distant as if staring at some unseen point. But, her face and tone are the epitome of calm. When we don't answer at once, she focuses on us.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You don't know him like we do. You can't understand what a monster he is. The people he's hurt - " The Wielder's flat tone breaks and she shakes her head.  
  
Ian slips his arm around her and whispers some words into her ear, his face furrowed in concern. But, after a moment, she pushes him away and faces us again.  
  
"Do you know what he's done - not just to us - but to others as well? Do you?"  
  
Everything rushes out after that. We return to what happened with her father... The White Bulls... And us. She tells Sandra what she really is. A copy.  
  
"No. ...That's not true. It can't be. ...Sean?"  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Everything? Even us?"  
  
"Even us."  
  
When the tears fall once more, I hold her close as she buries her head in my chest. I wish I could spare her this pain. But, it's time she knew the truth and saw Irons for the scheming, manipulative bastard he is. I know this pains her because of her love for him. ...And I wonder whether one of the reasons I've allowed this revelation is that it will ensure her turning from him. If so, is that so selfish of me?  
  
After some time, she composes herself and turns to face our mirror images. Slipping her hand into mine for support, her face shows her internal resolve.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I have an idea," Ian says. "But, it needs some last touches - and help from both of you."  
  
"Well, share with us, won't you?"  
  
After he's presented us with a sketch of his plan, even I have to admire the brilliance of it. But, I decide not to say anything about it because he looks smug enough and his Lady is smirking like crazy.  
  
"I guess that'll work," I say.  
  
"When do we start?" Sandra asks.  
  
"Tomorrow would be the best."  
  
"Alright then, -brother-."   
  
I smirk at his frown and start to lead Sandra away. Then, the Wielder steps forward and stops her with a hand on her arm.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You can stay over. I have extra space."  
  
Sandra looks over at me. I just shrug and see what my twin's reaction is to this abrupt invitation. I'm surprised when he actually nods in agreement with his Lady.  
  
"It would be a good idea if we stick together until we finish this. Irons hasn't made a move yet, but that doesn't mean he won't - "  
  
"I can take care of Sandra just as well as you can take care of your precious Sara, -brother-," I can't help but snap.  
  
He holds his hands up at me with an amused smile.  
  
"No need to be so defensive, -brother-." His smile thins. "I just don't want to take any unnecessary risks, alright?"  
  
"Boys, enough of this testosterone," the Wielder interjects. "Let's play nice, understood?" She eyes her lover sharply.  
  
After awhile, he nods and backs off. I only do the same when Sandra pulls at my sleeve, a bemused smile on her lips.   
  
"How about some chow?" Her twin asks her. "When was the last time you two had something to eat?"  
  
"Noonish," Sandra says.  
  
"Well, how does Chinese sound?"  
  
"Good." She laughs softly.  
  
I love the sound of her laugh.  
  
Ian and I follow the two women as they walk ahead towards the door that leads below. It's amazing considering how the last time they met they were at each other's throats. As we step into the Wielder's apartment, they disappear into the kitchen to order the promised food, while Ian and I are left alone.  
  
He stands stiffly at the center of the room, while I wander around, just absorbing my surroundings. I mean I wouldn't mind finding a bug my beloved 'brother' has missed. Then, by chance, I come across a stack of pictures. They're all of Ian and his Lady. They're smiling...laughing...and clearly, in love. You can see it in their eyes and how they touch each other, one never too far from the other. Strangely, I feel uncomfortable when I've finished going through them as if I've invaded something private - maybe I have. I look up to find Ian just staring at me, arms crossed at his chest. He obviously isn't pleased, but he doesn't say a word. Just stares.  
  
"You're lucky, you know that?"  
  
I'm surprised when the words come out. But, I know they're true. Ian's lucky to have what he does and I envy that. I can see he's just as surprised at my words. But, finally, he manages a smile.  
  
"I know." 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
As always, thanks to those who make writing worth it with their support! Special thanks to Patty who's come on aboard just recently. ^_^ Looks like I'm really on a roll here, guys! Here's #8.  
  
Doppelganger  
Chapter 8  
  
I wake up with a start, disoriented by the strangeness of my surroundings. Then, I remember where I am and why. But, I wonder what woke me. I mean it's the middle of the night -  
  
Wait. There's someone here.   
  
I let my eyes adjust to the darkness as I feel for my gun. I take it off safety, smothering the soft click with the pillow I've stashed it under. But, before I can slip it out, I relax. Yes, there's someone there, but somehow I know the person's aura.  
  
"Sean?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"N - ...Yes. You did."  
  
"...I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
An uneasy pause followed and in that moment, I managed to make out her silhoutte in the darkness.  
  
"You couldn't sleep?"  
  
"They..."   
  
Is she blushing? Why...  
  
"Ah...I see." And I did.  
  
Looks like someone was getting some tonight, regardless of house guests. Talk about insensitive.  
  
"You could have the couch. I can sleep in the armchair."  
  
"I couldn't do that to you!"   
  
"I don't mind. ...Honestly."  
  
"No."   
  
From her voice, that's that. Great, how can I convince her otherwise? She needs her sleep -  
  
"Move over."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm not about to rob you of your bed, but you wouldn't mind sharing it with me, would you?"  
  
Is that actually a teasing tone in her voice? Wait...is she actually suggesting that -   
  
"Come on now."  
  
Yes, she is. Damn, does she have any idea what havoc she's raising in me with that suggestion?  
  
As I hesitate, I see that the confidence she showed me is wavering. At times, I forget how insecure she is about herself. It's because it doesn't show as much with me. For her, I've been the one constant in her life - aside from Irons, that is. And the way he treated her didn't exactly do much good.  
  
When I sense her start to move away, I suddenly act on impulse and lean forward to hold her back. I hear her gasp in surprise, but I don't let go. Then, she lets me pull her down to sit beside me. For a moment, neither of us speak. Finally, I gently ease her head down on a pillow and tuck her in.  
  
I try to fall asleep again, but having her here doesn't help. It's not that I care what the other two think. I just don't want to find myself moving in on her unconsciously and destroying whatever trust she has in me. But, just as I worry about that, it's taken out of my hands when I suddenly find her coming closer to me. Trying not to tense, I pretend to be asleep.  
  
Then, I sense her move even closer and slip a hand into mine. I can feel her eyes on me all throughout, so you can imagine how hard it is for me to keep my breathing regular. Then, out of nowhere, she rests her head on my shoulder.  
  
As if I'm not on edge already, she starts to speak to herself.  
  
"You called me Sandra today.  
  
"I wonder if you even noticed, but that's the first time you've called me by my name. It's always my Lady or even Miss, but never Sandra. What does that mean, Sean? I don't think you've lost faith in me because you're still here. But, if it was just about doing your duty...why did you call me that? Do you care for me more than you should...is that it?   
  
"Could you actually -love- me?"  
  
She falls silent for awhile, thoughtful.  
  
"...Let's say you did. Why would you? You're the one person who really knows me. You should know better. You should know I'm not worth shit. Even -he- didn't want me in the end and I thought he was the only one who truly cared for me."   
  
Her voice chokes up, but she continues.  
  
"...But, really why would you? Is it because of them? They're our originals so we have to copy everything they do from the Blade to loving each other. Is that it? ...I hope not. I don't think I could stand to be loved that way. I'm not that desperate," she says, bitterly. "I'd always think that you saw -her- instead of me."  
  
Suddenly sleepy, I hear her stifle a yawn.  
  
"...But, you know...even if you did... I don't think I'd want to hear you say the words when I don't even know what I feel for you. I've always thought of you as that mindless muscle that was sent to watch out for me in case I screwed up. But, when you left him for me...this hopeless bundle instead of the man who made you... I don't know what to think anymore. I just don't know.... But, I do need you, Sean. I hope that's enough for the moment."  
  
Then, as if I wasn't in enough shock, she suddenly brushes her lips on my cheek and whispers a drowsy goodnight to me.   
  
Well, damn it all to hell and back. I think I can die happy right here and now. She said that she needs me. -She- needs -me-.   
  
Just as I'm doing a happy pow-wow dance in my mind, she nestles even closer to me and I stifle a groan. Damnit. This woman is going to be the death of me one way or the other. Shit. If anything else, what -I- need is a nice, ice cold shower. 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
Thanks to those supportive people out there! Love you guys! Hope you'll like this chapter. I've thrown in some action now and a side dish of "mysterioso crap" as Sara would say. ^_^  
  
Doppelganger  
Chapter 9  
  
When I get up the following morning, the sun's just begun to peek out, the sky a cloudless dark blue. After changing into a set of loaned clothes, I silently step into the kitchen and poke around to see what breakfast could be. While I stick my head into the fridge, I sense, rather than hear, someone enter. So, I'm not surprised when I see Ian standing by the counter with raised brow. I just look back at him before setting some eggs beside the stove.   
  
"Are you going to help me - or just stand there?"  
  
I turn away from him and find a pan in one of the cabinets. When I turn around a second time, he's beside me with bacon in another pan, its aroma already heavy in the air. I return his cool look with a smirk and proceed with the eggs and some toast.  
  
Some glasses of fresh orange juice later, we walk out into the main room where the two women are sprawled on the couch watching morning cartoons. I look away while Ian steals a kiss and instead turn to place a plate before Sandra. She smiles and pats the empty spot next to her. The other two have already moved to snag the love seat as theirs. So, I take the seat and watch with a wary eye the senseless comedy that children call entertainment.  
  
"See, Sandra, I told you these men are good for something - other than the usual lurking, stalking crap that is."  
  
Sandra laughs at the other's wicked smirk, while I exchange disgruntled looks with my twin. Women. Can't live with them, can't live without them. And either way, you never really understand them.  
  
"Well, we did do a good job domesticating them," Sandra returns.  
  
Sara almost falls off her seat at that remark and only regains her composure after a choking fit. Ian just rolls his eyes and manages to snag the remote control so he can change the channel. What we see there is like a rousing splash of cold water. Irons plays the part of the pitiful cripple bundled up in a wheelchair as he appeals both police and public to help find his "sadistic, merciless attackers".   
  
"Is he describing us or himself?" Ian retorts.  
  
"Well, it looks like we've got to get this started before matters spin totally out of control," I say dryly. "Because I for one don't want to be the target of a lynch mob."  
  
"So, let's get going then." Sara smiles grimly.  
  
Sandra nods and stands to follow her to suit up in another room. When we're all ready, we go through the plan one last time and split up. Two of us wind up at a set of familiar iron-grilled gates. I pay the cabbie and pause in front of the intercom. A number pad is set in the stone. I lift the cover and let my fingers hover them.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
She is silent for a moment, just staring at the mansion ahead.  
  
"...We can still turn back, you know."  
  
"You mean help them?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"...No. Let's do this."  
  
Flashing a small smile at her, I turn to the number pad and type in the proper series. As the gates slowly swing open, a voice is heard from the intercom.   
  
"So, the prodigal son has returned at last."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The camera above moves to focus on the other.  
  
"...And I see you've returned as well, Sandra."  
  
She nods.  
  
"...Do you hold my mistake against me, dear?"  
  
"No, of course not."   
  
Looking into the lens, she smiles and I am forced to turn away.  
  
"Well then, enter."  
  
She steps ahead of me onto the cobblestones and I stay back a step in the old fashion. I must forget all that has happened the day before. It's time to get down to work.  
  
When we reach the front door, it opens at the hand of a familiar face. She smiles at the housekeeper who returns it with her own worried version. I can imagine how the past days have been with Irons on the warpath. I myself simply nod at the woman, whose eyes fall to the floor. She has always been afraid of me, so I'm not that surprised.   
  
I just walk on past her and follow the other into the study. Irons sits there behind his table, eyes on the lit hearth and fingertips pressed together. At our entrance, he immediately turns to smile benevolently our way. There's a ten for effort, but he still looks like a shark eyeing its prey. Still, she smiles widely when he gestures to the seat before him. I remain where I am, at attention. But, it's hard not to react when he reaches across the table to place his hand atop hers. He smiles at her surprise and leans even closer to her.  
  
"I know you must feel...betrayed." Her eyes fall to her lap. "But, I was wrong and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I thought you could be so easily replaced by a pretender. I was wrong and so, I hope...  
  
"Forgive me?"  
  
Hn. He must have practiced - or hired a drama coach. Hell, he might even win an Oscar.   
  
"Of course."  
  
She beams. I feel seriously ill all of a sudden. My hands just itch to strangle him.  
  
"And to make amends, here. This is rightfully yours."  
  
I tense as her eyes widen when she sees what he takes from a drawer. His fingers are trembling as he slips the bracelet onto her wrist. Then, the moment seems to suspend as we all wait for some sort of reaction. When the bloodstone starts to swirl, I hear Irons' sharp intake of breath, but that itself is the farthest thing on my mind. I watch at how she seems drawn into the depths of the stone as it continues to gleam.  
  
I hear Irons whisper softly to himself.  
  
"So, she -can- wield the Blade."  
  
His eyes shine with avarice.  
  
The Blade has chosen. She is the Wielder.  
  
Then, a crash sounds throughout the room as the French doors fall to the floor. Ian stands there, armed. Another is at his side. But, while his eyes are set coldly on Irons, hers are on the Blade.  
  
"Hello, -sir-."  
  
"It's too late, Ian," Irons sneers.  
  
"Oh? Has the fat lady sung so soon?"  
  
And he smirks. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers out there for your support! Here's the last chapter, though an epilogue might follow afterwards. Anyway, here's the 10th chapter - and remember, nothing is as it seems. ^_^ ...Oh and sorry it took so long to type this out. Hope you guys think it's worth the wait!  
  
Doppelganger  
Chapter 10  
  
"The Blade has chosen," Irons says smugly. "She is the Wielder."  
  
He turns to me and points at the two newcomers.  
  
"Deal with them, Nottingham. Protect your Lady."  
  
"That would be all well and good..." Ian interjects, his smirk sharklike. "...-if- she was his lady."  
  
"What does he mean?" Irons snaps at me.  
  
"She's not his Lady, I am," Sandra says.  
  
"I never said I was Sandra," Sara smirks.  
  
"But, you were with him...I thought..."  
  
"One thing you taught me. Never assume anything," Ian tells Irons.  
  
As he smiles humorlessly at the man, Sandra flashes her own half-smile at me. Yes, the Blade has chosen. But, it hasn't chosen her. The rejection hurts, but she still holds her head up in acceptance. I'm proud of her. I let my eyes show my sympathy before they turn to Irons once more. His shock has turned to fury. Removing his revolver from its place of concealment, he swings it high to aim at the Wielder. Instinctively, I push her aside as the shot is fired. She falls to the floor but quickly rolls to her feet to join the others. With Irons' attention directed to them, I stand and draw my own weapon. This time there will be no escape for this monster.  
  
I start to raise my revolver, but then I see Ian shake his head. I'm surprised to see that he himself has taken a step back with Sandra beside him. With a weak smile, she nods at the Wielder's wrist and I come to understand. The Blade will be the one to deal with Irons.  
  
The Wielder dodges the bullets he sends at her. He has more than two now, but that will not last. They will only delay his demise, but that itself is inevitable. When there are no more, his finger just continues to press at the trigger. His eyes are glazed over. But, it is only when his legs give way under him that I realize how weak his body has become. I forgot that without Dr. Immo there is no one left to make his precious life serum. But, I don't pity him. He doesn't deserve it. His whole life, he has used others as stepping stones and eliminated those in his way.  
  
Sara bends down beside him, her eyes dark and ominous. Then, she lays the hand with the Blade on one of his and clasps it tight.  
  
"The Blade has chosen. I am its Wielder and so, I will punish the one who has pursued and used it for his own purposes. You sought to control what cannot be controlled...to be what you cannot be. You have lived lives...possessed power past what was meant to be. And so, you will pay the price by lingering in your decaying body, a shell of what you once were. Your mind will wane, your body weaken.   
  
"That is your curse."  
  
The bloodstone gleams once more, then its light grows weak and the Blade returns to bracelet form. The Wielder stands and turns to face us. For a moment, she stands straight and proud, face inscrutable. But, when Ian comes close, she lets herself find rest in his arms.  
  
"So, is it over now?"  
  
I turn to Sandra as she speaks, but I see that her eyes are still on Irons. The other pair are roused from their own little world and the Wielder stops for a moment to consider Sandra's question.  
  
"Well, he can't hurt anyone anymore. ...I guess it is."  
  
"And the Blade has chosen."  
  
"Yes...it has..." The Wielder flushes, uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you."   
  
"Uh...thanks."  
  
"So, what happens now?"  
  
Sandra turns this time to face me, her eyes wide with curiousity. I open my mouth to speak then stop. To tell the truth, I don't know what happens now. Irons has been suitably punished...the Blade has chosen the other...   
  
What happens to -us-?  
  
"Well..." Ian starts with a thoughtful frown. "I suppose my Lady - "  
  
The woman in question arches an eyebrow and Ian actually flushes.  
  
"I suppose...Sa - " He clears his throat. "Sara and I will have to clear matters with the police. The White Bulls are pretty much out of the picture, so it might not be that hard. But, we'll have to deal with what's left of them anyway if we're to stay on here."  
  
"And someone has to see to it that Irons here is established in some sanitarium where he can spend his last senile days," Sara added, a repulsed expression evident on her face.  
  
"As for the two of you..." Ian drifted off.  
  
"Well, he..." Sandra's eyes turn back to Irons' body. "...provided us with separate identities from the two of you, papers and all. We even have Swiss account numbers, I believe."  
  
"She's right." I nod. "So, I guess...I guess we're free to do whatever we want to do. ...I've always wanted to see Europe."  
  
As I speak, I watch Sandra's face out of the corner of my eye, afraid of her reaction - or rather, lack of it. She doesn't really need me anymore. But, I still need her. I think I always will.   
  
When I mention Europe, I see her face fall and that's when I start kicking myself for being such an ass. I mean how dumb must I be to pull the rug under her so suddenly and so soon... Now, the only thing on my mind is to make it up to her. So, I flash her a sheepish look and hesitantly touch her arm. When she looks up with this hurt, confused expression, I have to kick myself again before I start to mutter. It's only after awhile that I see she doesn't understand what I'm saying.   
  
I force myself to slow down and repeat.  
  
"But, I'd only want to see it with you."  
  
And the look on her face when I say that... It seems to light up when she beams at me with that smile... Her special smile... And it's for -me-... I'm still struggling to get that through my thick skull when I realize that she's slipped her hands into mine and started speaking.  
  
"I...I'd love to see it with you, too."  
  
Wow.  
  
It think this is my cue to turn into a puddle of mushiness. Well, that - or blink and gawk like the village idiot. I just know the other two are smirking like hell. Well, let them. It's not like -they- are the ones who'll visit the most romantic countries in the world... And fine, burst my bubble. So, I'm not insane enough to imagine this is an equivalent of an 'I love you', but it's a hell of a start. ...Besides, don't I have all of Europe to work on earning those words?  
  
Who's smirking now? 


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: The Witchblade Movie, Series, Comics, and characters belong to Top Cow Productions. I own nothing but the idea here.  
  
Here's to all those who made this happen with their reviews! Love you guys! ^_^ Consider this epilogue a gift for those who wanted it.  
  
Doppelganger  
Epilogue  
  
I wonder where I went wrong.  
  
I found a child, some bastard no one wanted. I taught him...trained him...made him. I provided him with a reason to live, a purpose. He was a part of me, yet he turned. He went...he saw...and he fell for her and her crusade. He had found a new reason...a new -master-. So, he walked away just like that. I thought to try anew with his double with more discipline and indifference. Yet, somewhere...somehow...I lost him, too. This time, it was to her shadow. And perhaps, that's the reason to it all - not that I went wrong, but because I could not win in opposition to her.  
  
Even now, she comes to see me. I don't know why the first visits me, but she does. She doesn't actually come close. But, even without our old connection, I can sense her presence. She watches from a distance as I sit on the lawn in a wheelchair. I feel her eyes on me. It's strange that I sense no hatred, triumph, or even pity from her. There's just a watchful sense and really more on the side of a sleepy pussy than a wild cat. It's odd, yet I don't mind it. I even enjoy the attention at times.   
  
Sometimes, he comes, too. His eyes are more hostile. And yet, I sense a sadness to him as well as if to wonder at how far I'd fallen. At times...yes, there are those rare moments when I even sense a fraction of fear and I relish them. They're a taste of what once was. I know. It's sad.   
  
But, I do love their visits to some extent. It's when -they- come that I feel... What is it? I don't even know anymore. It's not guilt...perhaps regret. This one - yes, this beautiful carbon copy - she loved me after all. I held her heart. I was her god and I cast her out into the cold. I lost her because I threw her away and so, I lost everything. It's not that I hate her. I just wonder what if... What if I had let myself feel for her, could things have changed? ...So, yes, there is regret.   
  
Maybe, even envy I think. She's happy even without the Blade and it hurts to see the happiness in her eyes - or even to just watch her. It's almost a palpable aura around her. It's as if she -glows- with it. It doesn't matter when she's with me. As if I never hurt her, she pampers me with strolls on the lawn and pastry treats. She cares...and that scares me at times. I don't know why... She seems to trust me and...well, I don't deserve it. At least, I can admit that. ...Yes. It's because she makes me feel dirty...guilty even. So, it's no surprise that he's always with her. This one doesn't trust me. He hates me. It's no secret. It's in his stance and eyes. It practically screams out to me and I find that strange comfort. It's as if nothing changed.   
  
He always hovers about us - not too near, not too far, just a voice away. He never speaks, just stares. ...But, there was that one time. He came to me beforehand and warned me - look, don't touch. I didn't understand at first, then she came. She'd brought this little boy with her. When I saw him, I saw little Ian. Then, he started to speak, never a pause until she left with him. When he was gone, I wondered if Ian might not have grown to be that way...if a son of mine could be like that.  
  
After that one time, she never brought him again and I never asked her, too. It wasn't because of the shadow a step behind her, but because... I didn't trust myself with him. It was as if I'd taint him with my touch...look, don't touch. Hn. ...Or maybe, there were other times she brought him, times I called him Ian...and her, Elizabeth. I'm not certain anymore. My mind wanders. Sometimes, I remember where I am and other times... Other times, I am back in Berlin with Elizabeth, laughing as she pours us some tea and gossips about Hitler and the SS.  
  
I miss those days. They seem so long ago...and they are. I had Elizabeth then and she had the Blade. We were happy...happy... Happiness seems so elusive now. I'm just so tired. Time has caught me at last...and strangely, I don't want to elude him any longer. All I have are my memories, no more. The dreams and the visions have deserted me. I think...  
  
Yes. It's time to go... I hear her call. I'm coming, Elizabeth.  
  
*****  
  
"How did it happen?" Asks the chosen one.  
  
"I went to see him," says the other. "He looked up and started to stand from his wheelchair. He fell. Doctors say it was his heart."  
  
"So, he's gone now. It's hard to believe."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The two women stand silently in front of the casket. One of them rests her hand on top, her bracelet sounding softly on the cover. She shakes her head and then turns to walk away. The other remains for a moment.   
  
"Goodbye, Kenneth. I hope you found her."  
  
A smile flickers on her face then she too walks towards the few in attendance as they depart. Only I am left now. I set the wooden coffin into the ground and slowly cover it with dirt. His story is over. But, others are just starting. I watch as I've always done as they cross the street. A little boy holds his mother's hand. And the other woman bears another child...a girl.  
  
Soon, it will start anew. I'll be there. 


End file.
